Forever
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: Immortality seems like a good idea, until you realize you're going to spend it alone. ---- OrochimaruOC.


**Title:** Forever  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T for suggestive themes  
**Pairing:** Orochimaru x OC, slight Kabuto x OC, Sasuke x OC  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Immortality seems like a good idea, until you realize you're going to spend it alone.  
**Word Count: **2,729

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Naruto_ Orochimaru would still be… well, if you read the manga you know what I mean… I would NEVER do that to him! The summary is a line from _Queen Of The Damned_ (Lestat is sexy!) which I think was directed by Michael Rymer, so it's his.

* * *

Golden eyes watched as his soon-to-be body trained with Kabuto. He smirked to himself. That boy was so stupid. If he thought Orochimaru was really on his side about getting revenge, he was going to be very disappointed. Because as soon as the qualified time had passed, that boy's body, belonged to him. 

As he watched, the two broke off, panting. Words were exchanged before Sasuke nodded and turned around, walking back inside the stronghold of Sound for this week.

Orochimaru watched the young Uchiha walk back inside and almost jumped out of his seat at the high-pitched yell that suddenly came from Kabuto's direction.

Twisting in his seat (and fearing it was the pink-haired kunoichi who pined after his body), he just managed to see a screaming woman (he recognized her as someone who had delivered supplies to them) positively _launch_ herself at the silver-haired man. If the sannin expected the healer to throw her off, he was sadly mistaken. Black eyes closed as he laughed, catching her in open arms and spinning the giggling girl in a circle.

Orochimaru frowned at his most trusted advisor. What. The. _Hell?!_ He did not recruit the most talented shinobi (who pledged to help him in his quest for immortality and his revenge against Konoha) so they could have flings with the local girls!

He stood up abruptly, chair scrapping loudly against the smooth, stone floor. This was inexcusable. Kabuto would need to learn his loyalty was to Orochimaru and to Orochimaru alone. And he would prove his loyalty by killing someone. Orochimaru smirked. Yes, he would prove his dedication by killing that meddling wench.

Chuckling cruelly to himself, he made his way to the exit. This should… prove… amusing… He paused, still as death, listening. What the hell was that?

………

There it was again! He followed it, deciding Kabuto and his trifling woman could wait… for a moment. A strange noise in his hideout demanded his immediate attention. Now that he thought about it… it sounded like a… moan?

Popping his head around a corner, he just as quickly pulled it back. What the freakin hell?! He peered around the corner again.

There he was. His future body, pressing one of the harem girls (one of _Orochimaru's _harem girls) up against the wall, so tightly there wasn't even a breath of air in between them. He held her right wrist over her head and the other one was cupping her neck, thumb running across her jaw almost (dare the serpent say it?) gently. Her free hand was gripping his shoulder so hard Orochimaru knew it would leave bruises. He watched, disgusted and entranced… but mostly disgusted, as Sasuke's mouth left the girl's to trail down her neck. When he reached her shoulder, he bit down lightly, causing the girl to arch into his mouth and moan loudly. Ahhh… so it _was_ a moan.

"Sasu… ke… sama…"

Orochimaru saw his next body smirk against pale skin, before he stepped back, causing the girl to keen pitifully. Orochimaru frowned. Surely he would shove her away and begin training again. But alas, all he did was lift her into the air, where she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her head in his shoulder, and attacking his neck with kisses.

He watched for a moment as the second-to-last Uchiha walked drunkenly down the hallway, cradling a harem girl in his arms like she was made of precious, precious china and showering her with kisses like she needed them to live. When he heard a door slam closed followed by her high-pitched giggles and Sasuke's deep-throated chuckle, he glared at the nearest object and kicked it. The nearest object happened to be a wall. Made of stone. Stonewalls _hurt_.

He cursed loudly and was one second away from blowing the wall (and the whole damn hideout, followers and all) into smithereens when a soft voice startled him out of his would-be rampage.

"My Lord?"

Turning, he pinned flaming, snake-slitted eyes on the woman who _dared_ interrupt _this_ Orochimaru when he was clearly wallowing in self-pity and angsty-ness! He hissed at her.

She frowned at him slightly, before kneeling on the ground next to his injured foot. Tucking a strand of sunshine-blonde hair behind her ear, she clucked her tongue at him.

"It is unlike you to lose your temper over something so trivial, my Lord. May I ask was warranted such anger from you?" As she spoke, she gently removed the ninja sandal from his foot.

Leaning back against the wall as she pulled his foot towards her (he might as well let her deal with it, gods know he wasn't going to _Kabuto_ right now), he took his time in answering. He hissed through his teeth when she placed pressure on his foot. Clearly, he had broken something.

She glanced up at him through eyes blacker than anything the sannin had ever seen, but said nothing.

"They are falling into petty attachments."

She looked up again. "Excuse me?"

"You asked why I was so angry, did you not?" He turned away from her interested eyes. "They are forming bonds that will only end up going no where. Female company will not assist in gaining power." He turned back to her when she chuckled lowly. It sounded strange coming from her, almost too low and gravely. And she was looking down at his _still_ throbbing foot. Some good she was doing.

There was a small smile on her face as she laid her palms on his foot. "Company of the opposite sex is not meant to gain power, my Lord." Orochimaru jumped as her hands began to warm and glow a pale green. "Through the quest for power, one faces many loses, one lives knowing that each day could be one's last. So it is only in human nature to seek the comfort of an individual who will not seek to extort them for their own means." She looked up and smiled at him, a small smile, filled with sadness. "It keeps one sane."

He frowned. "Where did you learn to do that? I was not aware there was a healer in my harem."

She let out her breath sharply in amusement. "You are not aware of much that goes on in your harem, Orochimaru-sama. For all that it matters, we could be nothing more than paintings on the wall." She sighed. "But to answer your question… before you… requested the presence of woman in your village… I was training to be a medic-nin in Suna. I picked up some things from Kabuto-san during my stay here."

"Did you have someone to… keep you sane, as you put it," he asked her, frowning as he was momentarily distracted by the fact that, even though his foot was completely healed, she was still running her hands up and down over it.

She paused for a second and looked up at him. Her bright smile stunned to dark Otokage. "Why, Orochimaru-sama, I live only to serve you."

He growled lowly and yanked her up to him by her hair. "Ridiculous, what use could I possibly have for a healer?"

Unconcerned with the fact that one of the strongest men in the five shinobi nations was almost lifting her off the ground by her hair ('almost' because she was only a couple inches shorter than him), the woman scoffed lightly. "My Lord, I said I was _training_ to be a healer. I never said I _was_ a healer. There is a difference."

He shook her once, roughly, causing her teeth to clack together painfully as she almost bit off her own tongue. "Is there?"

Shaking her head once, slowly, so as to make the brain cells realign themselves normally, she answered with a cool, "Of course there is."

Another teeth-clacking shake, which she translated as, "Which is?"

"For instance," she said, as she pulled her head away from long, bone-white fingers and started straightening her shoulder-length hair, "you are _training_ Sasuke-san to be your body, that doesn't mean he _is_ your body. Not yet. Training means learning something new, to aspire to be something else. It is taught. What you are born with is what you _are_. It is your self. My true self is not a healer, I simply wanted to learn the craft."

"And what is you true self?" Orochimaru asked her lowly, tongue drawing out the es's, as he grew distracted watching her play with her hair.

"Hm?" She stopped her hair playing and stared at him. "Oh… I am… I _was_ a shinobi. A quite good one, I might add, but now… now I am a concubine, one who will gather dust for all eternity."

A snort. "You will not be around that long, woman."

She cocked her head to the side, a confused expression playing behind her onyx eyes. "I was trained as a shinobi of Sand to never give up on a mission until it was nothing less than completed, whether it was given by the Kazekage himself or something I had told myself to do. I may be only a harem girl now, but if it is my duty to be only that, then… by the gods I will do it until I am dismissed. And if that means that I must live forever, in order to complete this… mission… well… then I will stay here with you… forever."

For a moment, Orochimaru wasn't quite sure he heard her right. She would _what_ with him here for _how long_? No one had ever… he had always had everything planned out. Train Sasuke. Get his body. Learn more jutsus. Get _Itachi's_ body. Learn _more_ jutsus. And then… well… don't die. Pretty simply really. Just. Keep. Breathing. But he had expected to do all of this… alone.

He growled and grabbed her arm. Yanking her forward, he spun her around until her back slammed into the wall that he had just recently kicked. He face was mere inches from hers as he hissed out at her. "Do you know what you must do to live forever?"

She tilted her chin and glared at him through onyx eyes that glimmered in the flickering torchlight of the hall. "I must do all that you do, my Lord," she said coolly. "And I _will_ do all that you do. Even if I must kill. I will not forsake this place and fail my mission."

For once, he was speechless. He could hear the ring of truth in her voice, could see no glimmer of falseness in her eyes. Why would…. Why would someone want to stay here? With _him_? A shinobi of Suna turned concubine.

"And what," he asked, finally finding his voice again, proud that it was a smooth as always, "what good would a _concubine_ be for me?"

She smiled. A slow, coy kind of smile that Orochimaru had never had directed at him unless it was to get close enough to kill him. He had seen it though, on the fangirls that Sasuke still had, in the villages they stayed at. But… why was she looking at _him_… that… way…

Oooooohhhhhh.

His arms braced against the wall; Orochimaru let the woman continue to kiss him. So _this_ is what it felt like to be kissed by someone. Both her arms free now that the sannin was leaning on the wall for support, she was free to run her fingers through his hair and drag short nails lightly across his scalp, all the way to the curve of his neck.

A tremor wracked through his body so hard, the woman had to wonder if her had ever allowed himself to be touched like this. Letting one hand stay at the back of his neck to tangle in his long hair, she let the other trail around the side. Touching him so softly, it was almost as if it were a breath of air upon his skin.

Another tremor shook his body and he leaned more heavily onto the wall, almost leaning against her now.

Still her hand trailed down, until it reached the hem of his shirt. Sliding underneath the cloth, it pressed a cool hand against his stomach, outlining the firm muscles every shinobi had. At the same time, she lightly bit his lip, pulling it into her mouth, and bringing him forward until there was no space left between them.

A groan rumbled in his throat as he fought to regain control of the situation.

Finally, using more willpower than he thought he possessed, he pulled away from her, trying not to let her see how he has to fight to get his breathing back under control. "Stop," he told her, wincing when it came out less like a forcible command and more like a breathless plea. "Stop," he said again, this time with more force. "You are out of line."

She smiled at him again, and for a brief moment, Orochimaru hoped he would kiss him again before he squashed that hope beneath his foot. "But, Orochimaru-_sama_." He shivered at he way she said it. "I am your concubine. If anything, I am well within my rights to take what I am supposed to be given."

He snorted. "You think you could take anything from me if I did not wish you to do so?"

"If you do not want it, my Lord, then may I ask why you are standing so close to me?"

With a start, he realized he was practically pressing her into the wall, his arms on her shoulders (when did that happen?) and hers gripping his neck and hip. With a jolt, he moved to back away.

He jerked to a stop when she tightened her grip. "Wait," she said. She was staring at him oddly. "You… you have never… done anything like this before… have you?" She asked him He didn't answer. But when he slid his eyes away from her questioning gaze, that was all the answer she needed. Tugging on his neck lightly, she pulled his head to hers so she could whisper in his ear. "There are… other things, my Lord. You would… _enjoy_ them, I am sure. Things not suitable for a hallway, but much more appropriate for a room with a bed and a locked door." She blew into his ear lightly. "I could show you, if you wished."

Near trembling from her breath on his ear, Orochimaru found he could not speak. So he answered without words. With a growl, he lifted her by the waist like he had seen the Uchiha brat do, wondering if she would react the same way _that_ boy's woman had done. He was not disappointed. Long legs wrapped around his waist, and kisses and teeth raining down on his neck and ear, Orochimaru forced himself not to stumble to his quarters.

When he finally kicked the door closed behind them, they tumbled to the bed. He landed on top of he with enough force to have hurt, but neither of them cared. For a second, he stared down at her, hair creating a curtain around them, wondering if this was really such a good idea. He should be training, after all.

As if sensing his thoughts, the woman (he would have to learn her name later, he realized) reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear and rested her hand against his cool cheek. "I can see the doubt in you eyes, my Lord."

He opened his mouth to tell her that training was more important than… whatever they were doing. "You will leave." He paused. That's not what he was supposed to say.

But she was shaking her head, and answering. "Never, my Lord. I will be with you for as long as you need me. I will serve you forever if you wish it."

Such dedication, he marveled, as he traced the curve of her cheek with a long finger. And for what? Not for power or protection. Just… for him. He smirked at her. "Say it again," he commanded.

Smiling, she pulled him to her by him hair and leaned up just enough to breathe into his ear, "I will stay with you… _forever_."

And with that, Orochimaru captured her lips with his again and let her teach him how wonderful forever could be.

* * *

**A/N:** After starting this, I realized that everyone's favorite snake has probably never had a girlfriend since most people probably think that tongue thing is just a _little_ creepy. (Hell, I –heart- him and _I_ think it's creepy!) So everyone remembers their first kiss and all the good stuff that comes with it, the first time around, it's a little… shocking. Unless you're drunk, then it all makes perfect sense for some reason. Maybe next time I do this I'll get him drunk. Hmm… 

And yeah, the last line seems a little rushed. I couldn't think of another way to wrap it up, without making it longer. Oh wells!

Ja ne!


End file.
